Zerg: Garm Reacquisition
by Mechanical-Menace
Summary: Set a few hours after "Ghost of the Zerg." Ghost Jack Blurg awakens in an unfamiliar place, but sees a familiar face. OC, blood/gore, and language, as well as an appearance of a very special queen.


"Wake up." said a voice, seemingly distant. Jack tried to move, but his body was stiff & his head was pounding. "I said, 'wake up.'" said the voice, sounding annoyed. Jack opened his eyes, he saw none other than the Queen of Blades herself!

"How did-" he stopped himself, noticing that his voice had become gravely.

"How did you get here?" she asked for him. "I lured you & your men here." Jack began to remember his men, his best friends, being torn apart by the ravenous Zerg, & being eaten alive. Yet he felt no remorse or anger, he simply didn't care. "You're no longer a Ghost, now, you're like me, Infested." said Kerrigan with a smile. She motioned to a Zergling that was lying in a corner. It got up & carried a crystal over with its attack arms. Jack saw his reflection in the crystal, he couldn't move thanks to the tentacles holding him to the wall. His skin had turned a dark green color. The small creature moved the crystal closer. Jack's hair had become some kind of tendrils that stood upright stiffly. His eyes had become black with his irises a redish color. Kerrigan motioned again & the Zergling dropped the crystal. It climbed up to a window & made a screeching noise. As it bounded down from the window, it was accompanied by 3 more of its kind. The group of Zerglings used their claws & attack arms to remove the tentacles holding the captive. As the last one was torn away, Jack fell to the floor. He was still wearing his Ghost armor, but it had become cracked & broken.

"You may experience some, changes." said the Queen. Suddenly, Jack's entire body ached. His muscles were growing at an alarming rate. His armor began to break off, revealing his under shirt, which had began to tear. Sharp pains shot through his arms. He screamed in agony as 6 tentacles shot out of his arms. Next he felt something pushing against his skin, from the inside! A brownish carapace had begun to make its way through his epidermis. This, however, became less & less painful, his sensitivity to pain had begun to dramatically decrease. Still in a pain induced rage, he slaughtered the defenseless Zerglings that had just freed him. When his anger had ceased, he fell to his knees panting.

"Rise, newborn." ordered the Queen. "I am your Queen, obey me, or experience an agonizing death."

"Yes, my Queen." he said. As he stood up the tentacles wrapped around his arms going up to his shoulders.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"I was Ghost Commander Jack Blurg, but now, I'm not entirely sure." he stated as he examined his body.

"Jack, hm. Well, how about a new name to go with that new body of yours?" she looked over his fresh kills. "Judging by your slaughter of the Zerglings, you shall be called 'Jack the Ripper'."

"Thank you, my Queen." he said as he bowed to her. "You will is my command."

"I chose you for a special reason," she began, "you have the unusual ability to absorb Psionic energy from whatever you touch. This will be very useful in your 1st job. It is very important."

"What would you have your Ripper do?"

"The UED, your former employers, took advantage of Zasz's death & have somehow taken control of the Garm Brood. I need you to find out how they did it, & kill every Terran."

"Consider it done." he obeyed.

"There's an Overlord waiting outside that will drop you off near the UED/Garm base." Jack walked out of the chamber & entered the awaiting floating monster.

Several hours later, they arrived at the drop off point. Jack exited the Overlord & headed off to his destination. As he came to a cliff outcropping he received a Psionic message from his Queen.

"You can use your powers to control a very small amount of Zerg, but until the UED are destroyed you won't be able to control any structures." He then noticed a few Devouring Ones scouting the cliff. He quickly obtained control of them, & ordered them to return to the UED/Garm base. As they did so, he looked over the cliff & say the base. There were no Spore Colonies & very little Overlords. The UED had no detectors either.

'This will be easy.' he thought. By this time his controlled Zerg had reached the UED Command Center.

"Turn around & leave." ordered a Marine guarding the entrance. They obeyed by going a short distance away & burrowing. Jack activated his cloaking & went down to the base. As he came to the Command Center, he threw a rock off to the right.

"What was that?" asked a Marine wearing blue armor.

"Probably more of them damn Zerglin's gnawin' at the side of the Center. I'll check it out." said the Marine wearing red armor. The Red Marine walked off around the corner. Jack then incapacitated the Blue Marine by slamming him into the door frame, hitting the button to open the door. The Devouring Ones unburrowed & ran inside. When the Red Marine came back he noticed his fellow guard on the ground.

"He-" he started but was gored by Jack. Jack then stomped on the Blue Marine's head, smashing it easily. Afterward, he entered the Center. The Commanding Officer was harassing some computer workers when Jack's Zerg came into the room.

"Hey, you monsters ai-" the C.O. was cut off by Jack skewering & lifting him of the ground. As Jack decloaked he threw the corpse at a wall. The workers that witnessed this brutal act drew their pistols & shot at Jack, but to no avail. The bullets simply bounced off of his carapace. He began to laugh at their futile attempts at killing him. The Devouring Ones began to feed on the workers as their pistols' chambers clicked empty. After they fed they began to act weird. Jack looked off into a corner & noticed several Psi Emitters & destroyed them. He seemed to grow stronger after each was destroyed, absorbing each's Psionic energies.

As he left the Command Center accompanied by his minions, he noticed that the Garm Brood had become rampant & was massacring the helpless Terrans. The Devouring Ones lead Jack to the main Hive, & as Jack reached it he started to concentrate his Psionic abilities on it. The Larva crawled away, but Jack had taken control & they stopped. He then ordered the destruction of the UED base. In the aftermath of the attack, Kerrigan herself, with 2 Hunter Killers, arrived to congratulate the Ripper's success & told all of the Garm Brood that he was their new leader. She also told him that the Tiamat & Surtur Broods had arrived on the planet to help clear out any Terrans left. After the Queen of Blades left, Jack began to build up his forces. He turned most of the Zerglings into Devouring Ones, & the Hydralisks into Hunter Killers & Lurkers. He then ordered the spawning of a Queen & a large amount of Overlords. He also created a swarm of Mutalisks to patrol the area as the Brood's base expanded. Jack quickly learned to listen to the thoughts of his underlings. The Queen was now complete & she was already laying eggs.

Jack then received a message from the Tiamat. They were under attack from a Protoss warband & their Queen was already dead. A Nydus Worm burst from the ground & opened its mouth to allow passage through the Nydus System. Jack sent a great amount of Devouring Ones, Hunter Killers & Lurkers through, & a large swarm of Mutalisks to help hold the line until the Garm reinforcements arrived. He left the Queen in charge while he left & told her to keep sending more Zerg through. He then entered the Worm.

Several minutes later he exited the Nydus System & he saw the fighting between the Protoss & Zerg. The Mutalisks arrived right before him & his ground forces. The Ripper engaged a Zealot. As they fought the Zealot cut off the tentacles on his left arm.

"Take that, you abomination!" it said, then looking in horror as the severed tentacles grew back.

"Abomination? Ha, no, I'm a horrible experiment gone right!" Jack exclaimed as he easily broke through the Zealot's shield & armor, skewering it with his new appendages. The Zealot cried out as he became drained of his Psionic powers. Jack had grown much stronger, spikes now protruded from his carapace. He let out a blood lust roar, increasing the moral of the Zerg. He noticed an Immortal was fixing to attack the main Hive of the Tiamat. He rushed over, then, wrapping his tentacles around his fists, broke one of the war machine's legs, throwing it off balance & making it fall back while misfiring. He then broke open the Immortal's shell & fed on the powers of the fallen Templar inside.

Just as the Protoss were getting overrun, several Colossi came over the ridge & began to burn any Zerg caught in its sweeping lasers.

"Bring out the fliers, those giants have no air defense! All ground forces should hide." ordered Jack. The large swarm of Mutalisks began to cut down the lumbering war giants. The Colossi, however, were able to hold long enough for several shuttles to drop off more Zealots & Immortals. The final Colossus fell, crushing a few unsuspecting Zealots. Just as it seemed the Zerg were going to lose, 1o combined Garm & Surtur Nydus Worms came up from under the Protoss units, sending Zealots & Immortals flying. The Worms expelled large numbers of Zerglings, Hydralisks & Ultralisks. Jack ordered the Zerglings to run up the hill behind the Protoss & the other Zerg to find cover. The Zealots chased after the Zerglings, who at the top of the hill, had half of them become Devouring Ones, & the other half mutate into the exploding Baneling. The Banelings used the hill to gain momentum as the bulbous creatures barreled towards the Zealots. Any who escaped the Banelings were instantly killed by the Devouring Ones.

Suddenly, a Protoss Carrier entered the atmosphere! Its Interceptors began to tear apart any Zerg on the ground.

"All non-air combatants should take cover!" yelled the Ripper. The swarm of Mutalisks tried to take out the Carrier, but its shield was too thick & the Interceptors shot down the Mutalisks. Jack felt so useless, the Carrier was to high for him to get to it. He tried concentrating his powers at the giant ship. Dark clouds began to swirl above the ship. Then, lightning crashed, & several bolts, each growing stronger, struck the ship's shields, sending ripples through it. Jack had summoned a Psionic Storm! The Interceptors intercepted a few strikes & they crashed to the ground. Even more bolts of Psi lightning, more & more. They just kept striking until the shield couldn't take the beating anymore & it failed. All of the Hydralisks & Hunter Killers gathered on the closest hill & started to attack the ship. About 16 Surtur Scourge then came over the ridge. The flying martyrs smashed into the Carrier's side, creating a hole in its hull. The surviving Mutalisks entered the aperture & started to attack it from the inside out. As the ship began to nose dive, the fliers exited & destroyed the right engine, making the Carrier fall even faster. The Hydralisks & Hunter Killers had evacuated the hillside just in time for the ship to crash into it, leveling the hill. Now that the battle was over, Jack absorbed the powers of the captured Zealots & Immortals.

The Tiamat thanked the Garm & Surtur survivors. The Surtur went back to their Hive, but the Garm & Jack stayed behind to protect the Tiamat as they spawned a Queen. As the Queen finished, Jack & his Brood returned to their Hive Cluster where the Garm Queen was very busy. Jack reassumed control & sent minerals & gas to the Tiamat & Surtur Broods. The Garm Brood had successfully been reintegrated into the Zerg Swarm.


End file.
